Perfect Nightmare
by HeyItsCoolCat
Summary: Drabble Collection. America-x-Fem!England America-x-Fem!Prussia Human AU
1. Dreams

"Alfred!" I heard a voice shout my name through the darkness. What the hell was going on?

"Come on, we have to go!"

The darkness was beginning to fade and I could tell that there was a crowd surrounding me. Cheers and screams flooded into my ears.

"Alfred…" The voice changed to one that was soft, but it sounded sultry, manipulative. It wasn't the same person who spoke the first time, so who was it?

"Alfred, please…" The first voice returned, weak and pleading.

The crowd formed a circle and only three were left in the center.

Me.

Her.

And the one to tear us apart.

Word Count: 106


	2. Imagine

It was all a dream. But that dream felt too real.

I sat in a café with Alice, my thoughts wondering elsewhere. My hand rested idly on my cheek as I continued to stir my coffee around in my mug.

"Alfred…" The voice that I heard held a heavy English accent and was filled with concern. I slowly pulled away from my thoughts and looked up at the blonde woman in front of me.

"Yeah?" I reply as I look up and meet her greens orbs for only a moment before my attention turns to the snowy haired woman behind her.

She couldn't be real, could she..?

Word Count: 107


	3. First Mistake

When I returned home that night, Alice was anything but pleased. We sat in the bedroom of our small apartment and I just stared at her. I didn't do anything wrong, right?

"You've been out of it all day. What's going on up there?" She asked with her arms crossed in a huff.

She was so irresistible sometimes.

Giving a weak smile, I shook my head and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine, I promise. Relax, babe, if anything happens, I'll tell you."

I've lied to Alice many times before, but this may turn out to be the worst.

Word Count: 103


	4. I Know You In A Dream

I sat across from her on a picnic blanket a small smile on my face. "Maria… Are you enjoying yourself?"

I watched as the snowy haired woman from the café popped a grape between her lips then thought for a moment, looking over to me with a faint smirk.

She swallowed.

"_Ja_, Alfred." She spoke, her German accent ringing clear.

"A-Alfred… Help me…" The weak voice of Alice rang through my ears, causing a look of concern to cross my face.

As soon as Maria noticed, she smiled and touched a hand to my cheek.

Next thing I knew, I was covered in darkness once more.

Word Count: 106 (_**Fuck.**_)


	5. New Neighbor

Morning came and Alice was gone for work.

That left me home alone to think about the things of my dreams. I need to know who this woman was and why I was having dreams about her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a few hard knocks on the door.

I approach the door carefully, resting my hand on the knob before calling out. "Who is it?"

"Your new neighbor. _Mein bruder_ sent me with a gift."

I froze. There was no mistaken that voice and accent.

"M-Maria…"

I couldn't find myself to open the door.

"Open up, Alfred."

Word Count: 100 (_Fuck_**_ yes_****.**)


	6. Frau

I must still be asleep. When I could finally open the door, it was really her. This girl that has been visiting my dreams, and she knows me.

How the hell does she know me!?

Why the hell do I know her!?

"This kind of stuff only happens in movies, what the hell is going on." I stated in complete disbelief. It was probably not of my best interest to talk to her, but what the hell was I supposed to do?

My dream was becoming a reality.

"Alfred?" It was Alice, but luckily, that part of my dream hadn't come true.

_"And here's the frau~!"_

Word Count:106 (.-.)


	7. Quick Update

_Uploading will not be like it has this week, but I will try. I know that they're short little segments, but I kind of have to focus a bit on other stuff this week._

_I'll try and remain with a two chapters a day update schedule, but I'm not too sure yet. I'll try my best. I'm not sure how long this story will even last, but probably not more than a few weeks, maybe less, maybe more. _

_Reviews would be nice! If you're reading, I would love to know your thoughts._

_Also, I'm working on another story with a friend called Darwinism, if you haven't seen it or whatever, go check it out._

_It's a GumLee zombiefic, so if you like that sort of thing, go check it out._

_If you don't like that sort of thing, still go check it out._

_Anyway, enjoy the story~_

_-Cool Cat_


	8. No Change

That night went by quiet and awkward. Alice wouldn't talk to me, though I never thought her the jealous type.

When we crawled into bed, I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her close, resting my chin against her head.

"Alice…"

Silence.

"You know that was nothing… Right?"

A shrug.

"Do you trust me..?"

A slow nod.

"Then believe me when I say that she won't do anything to us.."

Alice nodded once more, but still didn't look back to me.

She was right to.

She would've looked right pass the lie that showed from my eyes.

Word Count: 100


	9. Another Dream

I felt a cold pair of lips pressed to mine and it felt so vivid. It felt too real.

It wasn't the familiar warmth and softness of Alice, it was much different. I opened my eyes to see that damned German woman.

I quickly pulled away and locked eyes with her, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Just who the hell are you."

She gave a shrug, and mouthed a few words.

I attempted to read her lips, but I just couldn't make out a lot of it.

What I did finally decipher made my stomach drop.

"You can't save Alice."

Word Count: 100


End file.
